Accidents
by Jih Pun
Summary: Harry rejects Draco at a time Draco needed him the most. What happens when one accident spirals out of control and causes a life of despair for one and ignorant bliss for another? MpregViolenceNonConHCTopHarryxBottomDracoboyxboy
1. Chapter 1

Title: Accidents

Paring: TopHarry/BottomDraco

Rating: NC17/Mature

Warnings: Violence/ Sex/ NonCon/ Mpreg/ HC/ Dirty words

Disclaimer: It was me that got JK started…I swear!...All right, so maybe I didn't, but

damnit I wish I had! I don't own Harry Potter in any aspect whatsoever. I

do, however, own this plot, original characters, and any creative

ideas/theories.

Beta-ed By: Doinkers! I believe I love her with all my heart now! Thank you for your

hard work!

Chapter 1

Draco reached for a paper towel and wiped his mouth. He stood up with wobbly legs and exhaled a shaky breath. He knew this would happen eventually, but with the first person he had sex with? He couldn't believe it.

Draco washed his hands in the sink and washed the sweat from his face and the tears in his eyes. He dried his hands then reached for a pink and blue box lying on the counter beside him. Draco had an instinctual feeling he was carry a baby inside him, but it was best to know for sure.

The Wizarding version of a pregnancy test wasn't much different than the muggle way. There were two different types of tests, one for witches and one for magical creatures. The box included a kit that took about fifteen minutes to create. It consisted of ingredients to create a potion and a stick, similar to the muggle type. Because a magical residue is found in magical creatures, a potion is made to separate it from the urine. The potion causes the residue to turn purple and sink to the bottom of the container. After the potion separates, the stick is dipped into the top portion for thirty seconds. A plus sign indicates a positive pregnancy as a negative sign indicates not pregnant.

Draco followed the instruction and waited. After what seemed like an eternity, he looked at the result in front of him. His heart broke and his eyes stung with tears.

"That asshole…of all the assholes here, why did it have to be him? That stupid bastard got me pregnant…I guess I've found my mate."

Draco would have been overjoyed if the father of his child and mate was anyone else, but not Harry Potter. Not the Hogwarts slut. Not the Boy-Who-Fucked-Everyone.

Draco's left hand slid down to the flat plane of his toned stomach, "I have to tell him…ancient law forbids me to not tell. It's my obligation as his mate…I have no choice…"

The blonde boy showered, dressed, and made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was the last of his house to arrive and took his seat quickly. He was starving, but breakfast didn't look as good as he had hoped. Everything was soaked with grease and just the smell of it made his stomach churn. Draco decided on buttered toast with strawberry jam and a glass of juice to wash it down. Each swallow seemed to stick to his throat and threaten to defy gravity and come back up.

Draco's hair stood on the back of his neck and he felt as if someone was starring at him. When he looked up from his plate, sure enough, he caught the gaze of the one whose eyes fell on him; Harry Potter. Draco's stomach flipped again and the butterflies fluttered with a vengeance. He quickly looked back down and pulled out a piece of parchment from his bag and his favorite quill, scribbling a short note.

'_Potter,_

_I request your presence for a private word. Meet me in the locker room's infirmary down at the pitch. Eight o'clock sharp. Don't be late._

_D. Malfoy'_

Draco finished and looked back towards the ebon-haired teen. The sight disgusted him to no end and his heart twisted painfully. Ginny Weasley was practically in his lap, giggling away like some street whore. Some unknown blonde boy was on his other side leaning in close while rubbing Harry's thigh beneath the table. Harry looked at him again and Draco rolled his eyes, feigning indifference. Putting the parchment in his pocket, Draco got up from the table and swept out of the hall. He had to wash his hands anyways. Strawberry jam was a sticky bugger.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

The door opens to the bathroom and Draco looks to see who it could be. Seeing no one, he continues the task at hand. He shuts off the tap and turns around, but instead of seeing the bathroom before him, he sees the green-eyed boy that made his blood boil.

"Potter…Is there a reason why you're invading my personal space?" Draco spoke in his usual aristocratic manner, but inside, his heart picked up pace.

"You haven't minded me invading your personal space before…Remember four nights ago when you begged me to get as close as I could?" Harry smiled. It was smug and didn't look right on Harry's face at all.

Draco countered Harry quickly, "Remember Potter, you sought me out those weeks ago, not the other way around. You wanted me. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll head to class early." Draco made to leave, but Harry stopped him.

"What?" Draco asked sharply, wanting to leave desperately.

Harry got closer and locked eyes with Draco, "I saw you in there looking at me."

"Potter, I don't have the slightest idea what you're gabbing about. I look at lots of people all the time. Just bugger off and leave me alone." Draco tried to push his way past Harry once more, but Harry was physically stronger than he was.

"When I looked your way in the hall and you looked back, I could see something in your eyes. I'd say it was longing…but either way, your eyes are stunning…intense and beautiful…Do you want me, Draco?" Harry raised his hand and gently trailed a finger across the blonde's pink lips.

Draco jerked his head away and rolled his eyes, "Potter, your other little tarts may fall for that suave, caring line of bull, but I assure you, it means absolutely nothing to me."

Harry smirked, a habit he had started over the summer. He grabbed Draco by the waist with a seeker's speed and pulled him close. He leaned in and his hot breath ghosted over the Draco's ear, causing him to shiver.

"Thanks what makes you sooo much more fun than the others." Harry licked and nibbled the pale ear, felt Draco shaking, and tightened his arms around the slim waist, to give some sort of means to show him that he needn't be afraid. Harry hoisted Draco up onto the bathrooms counter and nestled himself between Draco's legs. He used the petite boy's shocked expression as an opening to attack the Cupid's bow lips. His tongue dived in deep as one hand threaded through the blonde tresses, pulling his hair and head back to gain access to Draco's neck.

When Draco's hands went to Harry's hair, Harry knew that he had turned the other boy into jelly. Harry's hands began to part Draco's robes and unbutton his shirt, running his hands over the smooth skin, teasing his nipples. Draco's breathing was shallow and rapid, his moans soft and wispy. Harry loved the sounds Draco made, and knew exactly how to get more.

Harry whispered between kisses, "Draco…how could you make me wait so long?" Harry finished unbuttoning Draco's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders to where it rested in the middle of his upper arms. Harry slid a hand down to Draco's pants, unbuttoned them, and unzipped the zipper.

When Draco felt Harry's hand around his cock, he snapped back into some form of reality, "H-Harry…stop…please s-stop…"

Harry smiled, "You know I won't. You're far too sexy to waste. Besides, you love it…" Harry then yanked down Draco's pants, making his shoes fall onto the floor with the pants. Harry muttered a spell and three of his fingers were instantly coated with a slippery lube. He pushed Draco back to where he was leaning on his hands and pushed the blonde's legs up and as far apart as they would go. Slowly, he pushed in one digit. It took a little while for Draco's body to adjust, but after a few minutes, a second finger joined the first and then a third. Harry knew Draco was ready when the smaller boy was thrusting against his fingers on his own.

Harry pulled out his fingers, but Draco grabbed Harry's hand, trying to put the fingers back inside of him. Harry let him, amused that Draco was being so needy today. His other hand reached forward and stroked Draco's hair, "Love…don't you want me inside of you?"

Draco's reply was a higher pitched "uh-huh" and a nod of his head.

"Then you have to let me have my fingers back, baby…" When Draco let go of Harry's hand, Harry pulled his cock out of his trousers, lubed it, and positioned himself at Draco's stretched entrance.

"Please…now…" Draco whimpered in a breathy voice.

Not wanting to torture the boy more than he wanted to, Harry pushed himself in, but only halfway. He wanted to look at the site before him before he really got started. Draco was leaning back resting his head on one shoulder. His delicate mouth was open slightly and a blush had crept to his cheeks. He was covered with a thin layer of sweat and his body temperature was hot. Looking further down, Harry could see Draco's legs as they spread as wide as he could get them. Harry could see his cock half buried inside the body he had come to crave these days…and a body it was. Although Draco was toned, he was thin and feminine, with a greater curve to his hips than a normal boy. For Harry, it was the perfect shape to hold onto for sex. Draco's body was perfect for Harry's every need.

Draco began squirming and Harry pushed in the rest of the way, "Mmm…Draco…you're so enthusiastic today…"

The rhythm was slow, but intense. Harry knew that was what Draco liked. He leaned down and kissed Draco, enjoying the moans Draco made around his tongue.

"Draco…I'm gonna cum soon…I want you to cum too and I wanna watch you do it…"

Draco's hand snaked down to his erection and he began pumping to the rhythm of Harry and soon, Draco came. With the tightening of Draco's already tight channel, Harry, too, came hard deep inside of Draco.

The two rested in the aftermath, trying to steady their rapid breathing and pounding hearts. Harry was the first move, pulling out of Draco's limp body. He cast a cleaning charm on Draco and himself before tucking himself back in his trousers.

"Class starts soon so we should get a move on." Harry spoke to a still dazed Draco.

"Yeah…okay… Draco made himself look presentable, even though it wasn't his best, and made to leave when he remembered the parchment in his pocket. He fished it out and thrust it into Harry's hand before making a hasty retreat to his class.

Harry unfolded the note, read it, and smiled. 'He can't get enough of me, can he?' Harry thought to himself before putting the paper in his bag and made his way to class.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Draco took as seat in the back of Charms and knew he couldn't listen to the monotonous voice of Professor Flitwick. His mind wondered to what had just happened and mentally kicked himself.

'How could I have been that easy? I am not like some common trollop he can fuck around with anytime he pleases! I know he's my mate, but come on! I can't turn into jelly every time he touches me.'

Draco berated himself on this lack of self-control and vowed to stay focused for tonight's meeting. He swore that would not that black-haired demon-by with in arm's reach.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Harry sat in Transfiguration, but his mind, too, was floating in the clouds. He couldn't steer away from the meetings between him and Draco. There was something about that boy that seemed exotic; almost forbidden because he was so much higher than everyone else. And Harry knew that all things forbidden were always what tasted the best and he knew he wanted to taste Draco, time and time again.

Harry contemplated what made Draco so desirable. Everything about the boy was different. Physically, he stood out and just beautiful. His white-blonde hair, his silvery-blue eyes, his aristocratic face, and down to his effeminate body…Draco was just different. Draco excited him to no end. He was the only one so far that keeps putting up a resistance to his advances with a sharp tongue, not caring that he was speaking to

The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry snapped out of his train of thought when he realized he was horny and hard all over again. He asked to be excused and walked to the restroom. He needed someone; any willing body would work.

He wondered around until he found a girl he "knew". She wasn't the prettiest thing, and definitely not up to Draco's standards, but Harry didn't care at the moment. He walked up to her, "It's been a while."

The girl, a short, thin brunet with curly hair and an air-headed personality, blushed and stuck out her chest a little more to look "sexy".

"It has been a long time, Harry. I've really been missing you." She fluttered her eyes in an attempt to be sensual, but didn't quite pull it off.

Harry smiled, but on the inside, he wasn't. Compared to Draco, she was nothing; only common.

"Well, since you've missed me, you can help me out with a little problem." Harry grabbed her hand and guided it to his crotch.

She giggled, "Okay…"

He ushered her into an empty classroom he had used countless of other times and bent her over a desk. He dug for a condom in his pocket and got ready. It was quick and cold and selfish. He didn't kiss her nor did he touch her breasts. When he finished, he turned to leave when she grabbed his sleeve.

"I was thinking, Harry…maybe we could do this more often…" She was panting slightly.

"Hmm…I don't think so, sweetheart. I remember why I dropped you in the first place. You sound like some damn banshee. Have a wonderful day." Harry disappeared from the room and back to class.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Hermione eyed him suspiciously when he sat down beside her, "Harry! Can you not go five minutes without a fuck? It's dangerous to be with so many people."

Harry sighed. She always gave this lecture and it was getting old quick, "Herm…you know I'm safe. I always carry and use protection."

Hermione looked on with sad eyes, "I only worry about my best friend. What happened to the sweet boy who was here last year? This isn't like you."

McGonagall dismissed the class and Harry glared at Hermione, "Well, this is me now."

Harry left the classroom leaving a girl who was about to cry. He didn't care at the moment, anticipation fluttering away in his stomach about the meeting with Draco after Quidditch practice.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Accidents

Pairing: TopHarry/ BottomDraco

Rating: NC17/Mature

Warnings: Violence/ Sex/ NonCon/ Mpreg/ HC? Dirty Words

Disclaimer: I wish! I do own this plot and any original characters, etc.

Beta-ed by: LadyDiablo

Chapter 2

Draco slinked through the shadows, hoping he'd not be caught by any curious, nosey passersby. He stopped at his desired destination and drew in a shaky breath; not sure if he could go through with telling Harry the truth of this meeting. From the spot beside the locker rooms, Draco could see the pitch and figures clad in red and gold zooming through the air. His sharp eyes zeroed in on Harry and he watched, transfixed.

He watched as Harry performed tricks that would have killed other, more inexperienced flyers. Draco felt a surge of jealousy and pride at the same time. Draco had always been jealous of the boy wonder. Every thing came so easily for the boy; he rarely put forth any effort whatsoever. In school, Harry was unsurpassable; his name allowing him the freedom to break the rules and his raw talent that did the rest. After every accomplishment, Draco's hatred for him grew. His list of extraordinary adventures grows and grows; so much that the mythical heroes of Greece were small fry compared to Harry. Of course, not everyone is completely perfect. Draco prided himself in being the best student at Potions in the history of Hogwarts since Severus Snape. Even though Harry bested him at everything, he could still hold his own in the lab. But still, Harry's lack of competition in Potions irritated Draco as well. What's the point in being better than someone when they don't care about it?

Harry was flying at neck breaking speeds. It was as if his broom was an extension of himself. He was as graceful as a ballet dancer despite being the most haphazard player there had ever been. Draco had practiced flying since he could walk and has put in many, many hours into it. His blood boiled the first time he saw Harry fly.

But seeing Harry fly now, Draco felt pride. The mate Mother Nature had provided him was powerful and strong in both magical ability and personality.

Draco snapped away from his thoughts as he saw the players huddle for a moment and disperse. He headed inside the Slytherin locker rooms beside the Griffindor ones as quickly as possible as to avoid being seen by Harry's team mates.

He could hear the shuffle of feet and murmurs though the thin walls as he paced and picked at an invisible spot on his arm. He heard Harry's voice and listened closely.

"You were wonderful out there today, Harry. We should celebrate! How about you and I get together tonight?"

Draco recognized the voice as female, but didn't know who it belonged to. Either way, he caught the innuendo and felt like breaking her arms.

"That sounds like fun and all but I have business to take care of tonight. What do you say we have a go tomorrow? And I'm thinking…lets make it a little more fun and add another. What's the good in celebrating with just the two of us?"

"Uh…sure…whatever you want, I want, too. Who did you have in mind?" She sounded a bit anxious as if she wasn't keen on the idea.

"That hot fifth year with the dirty blonde hair. I think he's in Ravenclaw. What was his name? …Ah! Hunter Struppe. He was sooo energetic last time…I'll let him know that we're going to play tomorrow. By the way, I must attend to my business. If you'll kindly leave so I may get dressed."

Draco felt as if he was about to vomit. His mate wasn't just sleeping around; he was speed fucking; taking boys and girls in pairs. At that rate, there'd be not a single virgin left in Hogwarts. Draco paced faster as his breathing quickened; Harry would be here any moment.

"How do I tell him?" Draco was talking to himself; a habit of his when nervous. He never noticed the presence behind him until a pair of tanned arms encircled his waist and a pair of lips teased his neck.

"How do you tell me what?" Harry whispered and gently bit Draco's ear, his breath ghosting down his neck, making him shiver. Harry's hand crept beneath Draco's shirt and began rubbing as his nipples.

Draco's eyes were heavy lidded and a whispered "oh" escaped his petite mouth.

"Is this why you summoned me here today, Baby? I didn't know you'd be up to playing with me thrice in one day." Harry's hand retreated from under the blonde's shirt only to pry it open. Draco heard as the thread popped and the buttons scattered on the floor. He came out of the haze he was in, spun around to face Harry, and pushed hard, trying to release himself from Harry's grasp and put some distance between them.

"Stop! I don't want that!" His breathing was heavy and he wrapped his button-less shirt tightly around himself.

"Malfoy!? What the fuck?! If you didn't bring me here to fuck, then what's the purpose of being here with you?"

Whatever confidence Draco had floating around inside him disappeared and he looked to the floor.

"I…I…uh…well you see…the thing is…" Draco kept stammering and Harry was growing impatient.

"Spit it out, Draco, or I'm leaving." He had turned to leave and began walking away until Draco ran to him, grabbing his arm. "Well? What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Draco had said it so quietly that Harry had heard nothing.

"What? Speak up."

"I said I'm pregnant." Draco was sweating bullets.

Harry stood emotionless, "So? That's your problem since you couldn't keep your legs closed…Is this your way of saying I can't fuck around with you anymore?"

"That's not it! Don't you understand? You're the father!"

Harry started laughing, "You know, Malfoy…that's the oldest, dirtiest trick in the book. I didn't think that such a prideful person such as you would ever stoop so low. I'll tell you this once and only once…that baby, if it really exists, isn't mine."

Draco's head snapped up and his eyes met Harry's. He had never seen this look on Harry. His eyes had iced over completely and pure hatred radiated from them. Draco felt something wet sliding down his cheeks and he backed away in fear. Raising a hand to his face, Draco realized that he was crying.

"Saint Potter underneath is really a cold hearted bastard. How cliché…the hero is just as flawed as the rest of us." Draco stood, too afraid to move from the spot he was rooted in.

"Well, no one is perfect. By the way, good luck with that baby thing."

Draco felt a sudden surge of anger and lifted his hand to Harry. He slapped the black-haired boy as hard as he could; it left his palm red and stinging. "You son of a bitch! How dare you! How dare you think I'd say something like this if it weren't true?!" Draco's chest was heaving and his hands formed into fists at his sides.

"Okay! What makes you so sure it's mine? I'm sure it could be any number of guys. Face it! You don't know who the father is and now you're trying to pin it on me! Maybe you should harass someone else instead of wasting my time."

"This baby is yours. You the only one I've slept with!" Draco didn't want to admit that he had given his virginity to Harry, but with Harry practically calling him a whore, he had no choice.

"You were a virgin? That's funny because you really knew what you were doing then. You were such the wanton slut, Malfoy, that you had been the best I had fucked so far." Harry made a face as if he was thinking, "The way you sucked my dick and the way you rode me all night…there's no doubt. You cried out every time I pushed inside of you… 'Faster' you'd say and 'harder' and 'deeper' too…There's no doubt in my mind that you've had many, many lovers. You were too good to claim you were a virgin. I'm not that gullible.

"You have to believe me…Only my mate can get me pregnant. I'm a mix between a water sprite and a wizard. If I had a choice, you would have never been my mate! I hate you! But I don't have a choice! I have to tell you!

"Malfoy, you can keep talking until your pretty little face turns blue. I'm not going to be there or take responsibility for your mistake. It isn't mine and that's the end of it!"

Draco felt his heart crumbling. Since it was obvious that Harry was denying the baby, he had to ask if he also denied Draco as his mate. "Does this mean you don't want to be my mate?"

"Obviously! What gave you that idea! I don't do those commitment things…but if you wanna fuck again, then I'm definitely…up…for it." Harry smirked at his pun.

"Get out…Harry, just get the fuck out! I don't want you anywhere near me!" Draco shoved him hard.

"All right then. See you around Malfoy. And Malfoy…I'm not a total bastard, you know. I'll keep your secret…for now." Harry left Draco standing in the middle of the room, still wrapped tightly in his ripped shirt.

Draco sat on the closest bench, feeling as if his legs were about to give out under him and broke down completely. He had been rejected flat out. It was a common myth that mates of a magical creature race felt a magical pull, an attraction. It was always a one-sided love that the creature had and it was the creatures' job to win over its mate. To be rejected wasn't unheard of, but was something looked down upon. It meant that the creature was a complete and utter failure. They were considered flawed and of poor quality. Rejection was the most feared in the creature world. It meant the worst ending; death. Death was inevitable but it was a slow and drawn out process. The pain and suffering were so strong that most committed suicide before waiting and those who waited until death wished they could have died earlier.

After being rejected, the process began immediately and Draco could feel them coming. His weeping, which had produced salty crystalline tears now were tears of blood. He could see the tears creating round spots of red on his white shirt. He tried to stop, but it was no use. His heart was completely shattered.

"I'm so…worthless…I can't believe it…he didn't want me…" Draco grunted as a sharp pain started at his heart and rippled through out his body. It reminded him of a drop of rain falling into a pond. The water ripples until it gets to shore and then bounces back. His hands flew to his chest, clutching and clawing because his throat felt as if it were closing up. The pain in his chest he was trying to rip out. His staccato breathing and the pain combined caused his body to form a layer of thick sweat.

"Oh, God…I can't…breathe…no…" Draco was coughing and still scratching at his chest. "Do…Dobby…" Draco whispered, calling out his only hope.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Dobby appeared with a 'pop' and a puff of smoke, "Master Draco, sir…" His large eyes rested on his old master. Draco was lying on the ground on his back, just looking at Dobby. His eyes were glossy and wide, pleading silently for help. Beads of sweat rolled from his body and the little elf couldn't tell if the boy was even breathing. His face was bloodied and his chest was scratched to pieces by equally bloody hands that now lay by his sides.

Dobby immediately apparated them to Draco's room, knowing that a magical creature such as Draco wouldn't be welcomed in the infirmary. He put Draco on the bed and got to work. All he could do was fix the self-inflicted gashes on the blonde's chest, dull the pain, and clean the boy. It didn't take long to finish and the only thing that wasn't fixable were Draco's tears.

The tea cloth clad elf sat by Draco's bed, watching him rest.

"Thank you, Dobby. You really helped me. I owe you one, you know." He breathed in deeply.

"Oh, Master Draco, Sir… we always look after our kind."

Draco sighed, "What am I going to do? I'm not allowed here anymore. It says so in Hogwarts: A History. Everything is going against me; I'm underage, unmated, and pregnant."

"Dobby will help. We all will, Young Master, Sir."

"Thanks…You were my favorite." Draco's breathing quickened again and he grunted while scrunching his face. His whole body was racked with pain. He didn't want to endure this. "I really don't think I can live like this every day…And I still haven't experienced everything that will come."

"Every person reacts differently to rejection, even though there are ailments we all share. Your tears, Master, is an example…You cry blood because your soul is bleeding. Your tears manifest into blood because eyes are windows to the soul."

"I see…Dobby…what will happen in this year that I have left?" Draco's reading had yielded very little information on rejection.

"Let Dobby see…everyone gets blood tears and blindness. Mental anguish and physical pain will be hardest. From that point, anything is possible. Everything will manifest according to you. Usually, babies are aborted. There have been some to go deaf because they only wanted to hear the voice of their chosen one so they would have rather go deaf than hear others. It's all in your brain. Your magic follows what's in your head. I know one that slept her year away until her death. Anything is possible, Sir."

Draco sighed again, the pain ebbing away a little, and pondered Dobby's words. Even though Draco knew that Death would knock on his door in a year, he was grateful that it was a certainty. The only think he feared now was the uncertainty of what else will happen. What kind of pain would he suffer? How much more would he splinter and shatter?

Draco closed his eyes as he heard Dobby speaking, "When you hurt, Sir, come here and Dobby will have potions for you."

"Thanks," Draco whispered to his loyal elf.

"Get sleep Master and Dobby will start potion making right away." Dobby snapped his fingers and was gone the same way he had arrived.

Draco rolled onto his side and pulled his knees to his chest. His body sill radiated with pain and his head felt like it was about to split open, but soon enough, Draco's eyes slid shut and he was thrust into sleep.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxx

AN: Thanks so much! I can't believe I got this many reviews for my first chapter! It's a record! You should give yourself a pat on the back! Poor Draco! I can see him struggling for breath and it makes me sooo sad! Until next time…Ja ne!

And a super special thanks to LadyDiablo! When I write these chapters in the wee hours of the morning or in times of extreme hunger…my grammar is somewhat…off. Thanks!

i Beta note: Everyone has to review so that I can get the next chapter, because I'm looking forward to it as well!! Encourage her and let's get the third chapter up soon! /i 


End file.
